When We Were Young
by constantSerendipity
Summary: "When you grow up, you will be in charge of this kingdom." Those are some of the last words my father said to me. Looking back now, I realize his mistake. Perhaps if he had never said those words to me, things wouldn't be like this.
1. Chapter 1

**Haihai! This is constantSerendipity with my very first work- a story-iezed (.-.?) version of Daughter of Evil. *sighs* this chapter is so short _ haha well that's enough of me! ^^ I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_"When you grow up, you will be in charge of this kingdom," my dad said to me. He gestured towards the window, and I followed his gaze. I saw the village and all the village people. They were scrambling out of their houses, preparing for the day. The old man in charge of the markets began to open up the shops one by one, his children and grandchildren assisting him in doing so. Mountains loomed over the village from far, far away. Even further away, I saw emerald forests and a sapphire ocean. The world beyond the village was beautiful, but to me, the village was the most beautiful thing in the world. I would be in charge of the village when I became older, and Father said that I had to love it with all my heart. So I did._

_Nine chimes came from the bell tower, and I counted along as they passed. "One, two, three…" When I finished, I turned to my father, who was in his bed. "Will it all be mine?" I asked._

_He gave me a simple smile and a laugh while he extended his hand out to me. I grabbed it as if it was the most important thing in the world and I was afraid it would get away. "Yes," he said, pulling me into a hug, "this will all be yours." I fell asleep snuggling close to my father's body, and his hands running through my hair._

* * *

"Len?" you call out from your balcony. "LEN?" You fiddle with your pillow as you wait for his reply. It's yellow and black and has your initials on it: RK. It is one of the gifts your former step-father bought you in an attempt to win your approval, but like everything else it didn't succeed. Eventually he left, not being able to put up with you, leaving your mom alone with you and your twin brother, Len. You're actual father died almost 5 years ago, when you and Len were 7. Your mother remarried 2 years later to the wretched man that you spent 2 whole years trying to get rid of. You're not mad with your mom for marrying him. After all, it's difficult for a queen to rule alone, but you still wish she wouldn't try to replace your real father.

Your thoughts are interrupted when a head pokes out from behind the half-closed door. "Yeah. What do you want Rin?" he asks.

You give him a look to let him know you're not happy with what he said. "Now, Len, is that any way to talk to your future queen?" you remark, almost offended by your brother's tone. Almost.

He walks onto the balcony and stands in front of you. "Well, you may be a spoiled princess, but you're still my little sister," he says with a laugh. I'll talk to you how I-"

"Older sister," you say, cutting him off. "And I am not spoiled!" You make a pouty face at him and turn around so that you're only half-facing him.

He raises an eyebrow at you and smiles. "Well I don't know about you not being spoiled, but you are my older sister by about 4 minutes. But that doesn't change the fact that we're twins."

You open your mouth to respond but close it again. _What can I say to that?_ You pause to think for a dadent, and Len notices your silence.

"And now you can't even think of a comeback." He bows to you, making sure you can see the devious look on his face. "You, my princess, are _amazing_."

"Shut Up!" you yell, laughing and throwing your pillow at him. "I called you here for a reason!"

"Oh? And whatever would that be?" he asks you, sitting in the seat across from you.

"Well," you start," I am hungry. I think it's time for a snack." You catch him rolling his eyes at the thought of another snack, but since you are a kind princess, you decide to let it slide. "I'm not sure what I want though."

Len goes quiet for a couple moments, contemplating his options. "How about we go down to the village and buy some fruit?" he suggests. "We could buy some apples and I could carve them into little animals the way that you like."

You smile at this idea. Your brother has always known how to make you smile. "Okay, that sounds fine," you say trying to keep a straight face. "But we need to hurry because there's something I need to do later."

"Yes, of course, my _amazing_ princess." He flashes an evil smile towards you and you burst out laughing again.

"You're not going to let me forget that, are you?"

"Probably not," he says giving you a wink and running ahead of you to get your outside clothes.


	2. Chapter 2

**OKAY! here's chapter two! big thanks to my amzing, super fantaztic, so awesome that they make me mess up my words, editors: XP-SM1L3Z-X3, and fayfan :D **

* * *

You follow Len into your room. He gathers up the pieces to your disguise and places them on your bed. There is a beige trench coat, a black skirt, and a matching beret. You have a pair of glasses that you like to wear with the outfit. They make your eyes look abnormally huge, but in a cloyingly adorable way. Personally, you don't care if people notice you, but the guards say you have to disguise yourself.

You sit down at your make-up table and carefully begin to wipe off your make up. You take down your hair and begin to restyle it in the hair style that commoners call "pig tails." You have yet to understand why this is so.

"Len?" you call.

"Yeah? What do you want?"

"Get out so I can change," you say rather sternly. Or at least you hope.

"Aww c'mon Rinnie," he teased. "We used to take baths together."

"No." You glare at him. "We were young then. I'm a developed woman now. So get out."

"More like underdeveloped," he mumbles, barely loud enough for you to hear.

All the blood rushes to your head and start hitting him with the nearest pillow.

"Okay, okay! Ow!" he starts laughing and running towards the door. "I'm leaving, I'm leaving." He walks out of the door and shuts the door behind him. A couple seconds later you hear the door creak open. "Bye, Rinnie."

You throw your pillow at him, but he's already shut the door. You yell in frustration.

* * *

You stop by your mother's study before you leave to let him know your going to the market. "Mom?" you see her lift her head from the pile of paper work. "Me and Len are going to buy apples in the market."

She removes her glasses and gestures for you to come to her desk. "Len and I, sweetie. Not Len and me," she says kissing the two of you on the head. "You two be careful, okay?"

"Aaaaaah Mom! I'm twelve years old now! I don't need you kissing my forehead everytime I leave the house!" You stare open-mouthed at Len's sudden outburst, and then you turn to your mom. You begin to laugh uncontrollably and she follows with a quiet laugh that you know all too well. After the laughter subsides you begin to smile quietly to yourself.

"What's wrong Rin?" your mother asks.

"Nothing," you say. "Just thinking about Dad. You know, I am happy he's in a better place now, but I still miss him a lot. I'm really happy I have you two though." you let out a rare, genuine smile. "As long as I have the two of you, I'll be fine. I love you guys."

Your mom pulls you and your brother into a hug. "We love you too, Rinnie. Right, Len?"

"Yeah," Len says. "We love you too."

After a couple moments, your mom lets the two of you go. "Well," she says, "you two might want to hurry up if you want to get the good apples."

Len's eyes go big at that realization. "Oh yeah! C'mon Rin, we gotta go!" He darts out of the room without a second thought. "Bye Mom!"

"Bye!" your mom calls out the door. "Take care brother okay?"

You raise your hand to your forehead. "Yes'm!"

Your mom lets out a laugh. "I'll see you when you get back. Bye Rinnie."

You give her a quick hug before running out the door. "Bye Mom!"


	3. Chapter 3

**BWAHAHAAHA I UPDATED**

* * *

On the way back from the market, you tell Len to meet you at the castle in an hour. He tries to ask you why, but you only tell him, "I want to be alone." He believes your words and goes back to the woods.

You want to go to the lake. The lake is a special place that only you and your dad knew. The two of you were walking around the kingdom one day, when you found it in a nearby forest on the outskirts of the village. You used to come here a lot, especially after your dad died, but lately you haven't been able to.

"Hi, Dad," you say, "It's been a while. I'm sorry I haven't been able to come lately. Do you remember that man Mom married? He's gone now! Haha I'm so happy about that. Mom and Len are doing great, and I am too. I love them a lot, you know?" You pause for just a second. " I love you, too Dad."There's a moment of silence before you burst out crying. You just sit there, crying for what seems like forever, but then your sobs are interrupted by the sound of a twig breaking behind you.

"Who's there?" you ask, not turning around to see who it is. You try to calm your tears, but you can't stop the little hiccups that escape your mouth. The body of a boy approaches your side, and you turn your head slightly to face him. He's a lot older than you, probably around 16, and is dressed up almost entirely in blue. He wore a white button up shirt and blue tie under his dark blue vest, white pants, and, as silly as it looked, a long blue cape and a blue scarf. "Why are you bothering me?"

"Well, I'm not sure how I could be bothering a person who looks like they need a hug," he says giving you a blank expression.

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers," you answer.

The boy thinks for a moment before extending his closest hand out to you. "My name's Kaito," he says, "Pleased to make your acquaintance."

You stare at him cautiously for a moment, then grab his hand. "I'm Rin," you reply. The boy pulls you into a hug, and you begin to cry a little more.

Soon, your times up and you have to go. "I have to go now," you say, standing up and looking at his tear-stained shirt. "I'm sorry I ruined your clothes."

He laughs and replies, "It's okay. I'll just remember to bring an extra shirt the next time I see you here."

You watch him with big eyes as he stands up. "I'll see you again?" you ask hopefully

"Yeah," he says, "If you're lucky." He's smiles at you and next thing you know, you're running through the forest and back to the castle. You can feel yourself blushing as you burst through the castle's doors.


	4. Chapter 4

"6 months," you say running up to your best friend.

"6 months what?" he replies, skeptical as to what you're talking about.

You begin to pull out a little box. "It's been 6 months since we met, Kaito!"

"Oh, yeah! I didn't realize it," he says. "Time sure flies doesn't it?"

You push back the little box into your pocket and take a seat next to him. "Yeah. It does," you whisper. It was 6 months ago that you and Kaito met at this very lake, and he's been your best friend ever since. Not to mention the gigantic crush you have on him.

"I bet you got me a present."

You look at him, shocked. "What? Why would I get you a present?" You turn your head away from him trying to hide the obvious blush.

He tackles you and laughs, "Give it to me!" You pull out the little box, and the two of you struggle for it.

After a few minutes of arguing, you hear a sweet voice call out, "Kaito?"

You look to see a beautiful girl, around Kaito's age, standing on the other side of the lake. "Who's this?" You ask your friend. The girl starts to run towards the two of you.

He ignores what your question and stands up to catch the running girl. "Oh! Miku! You found your way here by yourself? I thought I told you I would bring you here on our next date?" Your eyes go big with surprise as you begin to process what he just said.

The girl, Miku, laughs and reaches out her arms to hug him. "Well, I thought I would surprise you by meeting you here!" She looks at you. "Who's this?"

"That's the girl I was telling you about. Rin," He says, looking down at you. "This is my girlfriend, Miku. Miku, this is Rin."

You stand up, knees shaking and eyes wide. "Your… girlfriend?" you whisper.

"Yeah," he says, beaming with happiness. He pulls her into a hug and nuzzles his face to her hair. You can't take this. You can't take this, so you start running. Further and further away until you don't know where you are.

* * *

You're somewhere in the village, but you're not sure where. You don't come to the village as often as you did when you were little, and the times you do go, it's usually just to the market with Len guiding your every move. Then you remember, Len! You need to get back to the castle. You promised you would only be out for thirty minutes, and it's probably been around an hour. Carefully navigating your way through the unfamiliar streets, you begin to walk back to the castle.

* * *

When you arrive at the castle, everything is in chaos. "What's going on?" you yell, running into Len's room. He's curled up on his bed, crying, and pauses to look at you for a moment.

"Where have you been, Rin?" he asks.

"I went out," you start. "I told you-"

"WHERE DID YOU GO, RIN?" You try to think. Len is yelling at you, and Len never yells. Fear consumes you as your mind begins to jump to the worst conclusions.

"What's wrong? Len... LEN!" you yell back. You're shaking his shoulders as violently as you can. "LEN... What happened?"

He looks at you, and for once, his face looks different from yours. His eyes are red and puffy from crying, and his a frown is etched on his face. "Rin..."

"What on Earth happened, Len? Tell me now. Please."

"Mom's dead."


	5. Chapter 5

**I... so... uh... yeah this may or may not be finished (mostly likely not) but we'll see! **

* * *

"Boring," you mumble. "Boring. Boring. Boring... LEN!" You call your brother to your study. It is yours and Len's 14th birthday, and you have nothing but paperwork to do. You do have a party to attend later, but for the mean time, you're bored to death.

"Yeah, Rinnie?" says Len, appearing at your side.

You glare at him. "I told you not to call me that. That's a nickname from when we were young," you remark. He shrugs, and because he's your brother, you let it slide. "I'm bored. Go get me something to do."

He pauses for a moment, contemplating what he can do. "The guards are bringing a villager at this moment; she is behind on her pays. Would you like to visit her?"

You look at your brother with the wicked smile you have become infamous for over the past year. "Lead me to her."

* * *

"Why have you not payed your monthly fees?" you demand.

The villager looks up at you with piercing red eyes. She glares at you, then looks away.

You dig your fingers into the villagers scalp and turn her face towards you. Her hair feels disgusting against your hand. You want so desperately to throw her to the side, but you are a kind princess, so you will show mercy. "I said," you say, your tone so deadly that it frightens even the guards that hold the villager's wrists. "WHY HAVE YOU NOT PAID YOUR MONTHLY FEES?" The villager still doesn't reply, and turns her head away from you again. You pull on her hair harder, enjoying the pained face she makes. "You will look at me when I speak to you, commoner. Now ANSWER MY QUESTION. Why. Are you. Behind. On. Your. Pays?" The villager turns to look at you and makes a regretful face. _Good, _you think. _She's complying. _

The sorrowful face of the villager instantly turns to rage. "I am not your servant!" she yells, spitting in your face. "I, like every other person in that village, am a human being."

You raise your hand from her hair and bring it across her face, leaving a red mark on her cheek. "I am your princess," you snarl, bringing your face close to her ear, "and you _will_ obey me." You kick her out of the guards' grips and look over your shoulder to see the villager is wounded and bleeding. "Sh-" A familiar toll interrupts you. Chimes emanate from the bell tower, one, two, three... It continues to the ninth and final bell. "Oh, it's time for a snack," you say. You look over your shoulder again to check on the villager. "She is to be exiled," you order. "Come, Len. Let's go."

* * *

"You're being kind, Rin," your little brother says. He pours you a cup of tea and hands you a little scone.

You raise an eyebrow at him, as you take a sip of the tea. "Oh, Really? How so?"

"Two months ago, she would've been dead." He shrugs like that's what he expected you to do and looks over the balcony at the village. There are people searching for food everywhere.

"Should I have killed her?" you say sharply. You throw a scone over the balcony and watch as people scramble around it like ants. "Hmph," you mumble, "pathetic fools."

"No. I'm just happy you're softening up a little bit." You roll your eyes at him.

"Whatever. We have a party to get ready for. Let's go." Len follows you as you walk across your room and into your closet.


End file.
